What A Conveniently Placed Chest
by xYunieluvsTidusx
Summary: Ever noticed those conveniently placed treasure chests when you've been travelling Spira? Imagine if Tidus was the only one who could see them...UPDATE:BACK FROM HIATUS AND CHAPTER 5 IS NOW UP.
1. Chapter 1

**_This fic was inspired by an idea that my brother came up with: What if Tidus was the only person who could see those conveniently placed treasure chests?  
Well, that and playing FFX again. :) I know that you come across the chests before the Mi'ihen Highroad, but I wanted to this to be set at a point where nearly everyone is in the party.  
_****_Now... the disclaimer! _**

**_Me: Hmm... *looks over FFX cast* Rikku!  
Rikku: What?  
Me: Read the disclaimer!  
Tidus: Hey! I'm the main character! I should read it!  
Me: Rikku isn't in this chapter, though. *hands Rikku the disclaimer*  
Tidus: Fine. *stalks off*  
Rikku: The author of this fic, xYunieluvsTidusx, owns nothing that has anything to with FFX - apart from the game on PS2.  
Me: Well done. Here, have a cookie. *offers Rikku cookie*  
Rikku: Thanks! *takes cookie and happily eats it*  
Everyone except Kimahri: On with the story!_**

What a _conveniently _placed chest!

Chapter One

Tidus was walking along the Mi'ihen Highroad, weakened from battling fiends. He was in a pretty bad mood right now as the group had run out of Potions and Yuna had no MP left because she had had to repeatedly heal Lulu and Kimahri.

Tidus had walked on ahead from the others, grumbling about Lulu and Kimahri being weak, when something caught his eye. A few metres ahead of him, there was a strange chest in the middle of the road. He looked at it curiously for a few seconds and looked around to see if anyone else had noticed it. People were walking past it like it wasn't even there. Tidus shrugged and slowly approached the chest.

He stopped a few inches in front of it and glanced over his shoulder. Everyone else was still quite a bit behind him. He turned his attention back to the chest and nudged it with the toe of his boot.

It didn't move.

He frowned a little; he had expected some kind of fiend to come jumping out of it. He gave it a good kick and brought arms up to defend himself.

It still didn't move.

He let his arms fall back down to his sides and crouched down. He slowly opened the chest and found –

"A Hi-Potion?" He asked, confused. He shrugged and picked it up. He carried on down the road a bit before drinking the potion.

"What a conveniently placed chest that was..." He murmured to himself, slowing his pace. "I wonder who put it there?"

"Why you talking to yourself, ya?" Wakka asked, as the rest of the group had now caught up with the blond blitzer.

"No reason." Tidus simply answered, putting his arms behind his head.

"Hey, one of the fiends dropped this." Yuna said, handing him a Potion.

"Don't need it." He replied, handing it back. "I found a Hi-Potion in a very conveniently placed chest back there." He pointed back the way they had come and started walking again.

Everyone stared after him.

"What's he talkin' 'bout?" Wakka asked. "I didn't see no chest. Did you guys?"

Lulu, Kimahri, Yuna and Auron all shook their heads.

"It did look like he was kicking something though." Yuna said.

"He's probably imagining things." Auron responded before walking off. Wakka sighed.

"That toxin's nasty stuff, ya?"

As the group followed Tidus and Auron down the Highroad, Kimahri fell over something invisible and chest-like, resulting in a face full of dirt.

The rest of the group turned around and looked at him in confusion. As Kimahri got back up, he made a vow. The last vow he had made was to protect Yuna, now he vowed to never doubt Tidus again.

_**Short chapter, I know. There is another chapter to this, but I don't know if I should post it.**_

**_Tidus: You should!  
Me: Why...?  
Tidus: Because it's got more humour in it than this one.  
Me: Okay..._****_If you wanna see the next chapter, I need at least 3 reviews.  
_****_Tidus: Please review, the next chapter involves a chest-like bear trap and a certain someone... ya?  
Rikku: Don't give anything away!_**

_**Seeya next chapter, maybe? :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey! First of all, a big thanks to the reviewers of the first chapter: FairoNeko, Kyasarin X and kh2 fan13. You guys are the reason this chapter is up. Hopefully this chapter is funnier than the first one._**

**_Now... the disclaimer! Hmm... Auron!  
Auron: *sighs* The author of this fic, xYunieluvsTidusx, does not own Final Fantasy X - Square Enix does.  
Tidus: Why'd he get to say it?  
Me: Because he can kick your ass in a sword fight.  
Tidus: *thinks for a minute* Fair point.  
Everyone except Kimahri: Let's continue the story!  
Kimahri: *shakes head and walks off*_**

What a _conveniently _placed chest!

Chapter Two

The group was now following Kimahri down the Highroad, watching in confusion as he swung his spear across the ground like a demented blind man. Being a Ronso, Kimahri was too proud to ask Tidus where the chests actually were.

Tidus watched in amusement as Kimahri swung his spear through thin air. Tidus _conveniently _didn't mention that all the chests were at the side of the road. He also _conveniently _didn't mention to Auron that there was a chest right in front of him.

Auron fell over the chest, the flat of the blade of his Katana smacking him in the back of the head. He glared at a laughing Tidus as he stood back up and dusted himself off. _Why me... _Auron thought.

"I can drink without getting drunk, I can fall off a building without dying – again. But I can't see a stupid chest and _he_ can?" He muttered to himself, throwing glares at Tidus – who was now walking next to Yuna.

Tidus suddenly put his arm out in front of Yuna, she stopped and looked at him, puzzled. They were a bit behind the others.

"Watch Wakka." He whispered. Yuna did as she was told, confused. Wakka was trying to make conversation with Auron – and failing.

"I don't see –" She started, turning back to Tidus.

"Keep watching." He told her. She sighed turned her attention back to Wakka, who suddenly yelped in pain. It looked like his foot was caught in something, it was suspended in mid-air a few centimetres above the dusty road. Yuna's eyes widened and she turned her attention back to a snickering Tidus.

"Help! Something's got me, ya?" Wakka pleaded desperately. Everyone except Tidus and Yuna walked straight past him, ignoring him. Tidus couldn't stop laughing. "Help! Help please! My leg!"

"Is it one of those chests?" Yuna asked the blonde. He nodded, trying to calm down. They were watching Wakka's futile attempts to free himself.

Yuna started laughing too. The older blitzer's current position was quite funny – he'd found the lid of the chest and was trying to pry it open with both hands, before attemping to pry it open with a branch he had found. Tidus eventually managed to stop laughing at Wakka and went to help him out.

It seemed as though Tidus was the only one who could open the chests too.

The three of them caught up with the others at the end of the Highroad, just in time to see Auron fall over another chest. He turned around and cut through it with his Katana, letting out a roar of rage.

What Auron didn't know was that the chest contained a grenade. He was blown five feet into the air, smashing into the rock wall and landing on Kimahri.

Tidus and Yuna couldn't help laughing as the Legendary Guardian got back up, muttering a string of curse words. He shot them both a glare to shut them up, which they immediately did. Kimahri got back up, spitting out a mouthful of dirt as Wakka yelped in pain again - he had got his foot stuck in another chest.

**_Lulu: Where was I in this chapter?  
Me: If you fell over in that dress the consequences would be catastrophic.  
Tidus: *thinks* Fair point.  
Wakka: Hey! I heard Maester Seymour's gonna be in the next chapter, ya?  
Yuna: *excited* Really?  
Tidus: *glares* Who cares?  
Me: *whispers to Tidus* I can hurt him as much as you want, y'know.  
Tidus: *grins* Awesome!  
Me: *gives Tidus a high five* Any suggestions for the next chapter are welcome!_**

**_Seeya next chapter! :D _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am so SO sorry about the wait you guys have had for this fic! *is pelted by various inanimate objects* I'm not gonna rattle off a list of excuses, but main reason is to do with training courses, college and no internet 'cause my laptop blocked the site -.-" Anyway, here it finally is! Chapter numbah three of 'What a conveniently placed chest'! :D Anyway, I'm using the bombs idea that someone suggested in a review (sorry, I forgot who it was ) Let's just get on with the story that you guys have probably forgotten about... *sighs* Disclaimer, Tidus.**_

_**Tidus: The authoress of this fan fic doesn't own Final Fantasy X, or the idea about blowing Seymour up...**_

Chapter Three - Flying Maesters?

Tidus sighed, frustrated. The group had just been informed that the north exit of the Mi'ihen Highroad was closed to all non-Crusaders until after their 'big operation'. Not even summoners were allowed to pass.

"What do we do now?" The blonde asked as the group turned around.

"Maybe we should head back to the travel agency?" Yuna suggested, sounding disappointed.

Tidus was about to agree with her, but spotted something that worsened his bad mood.

"Seymour." He muttered angrily, glaring at the maester – it had been hate at first sight for Tidus. The rest of the group then spotted the maester and his Guado guardians.

Yuna knelt down and did the Yevon prayer. Wakka and Lulu exchanged a glance as Seymour, standing, returned the prayer. Tidus rolled his eyes before glaring again.

Seymour's gaze met the blonde's. He smiled and winked at him.

Tidus shuddered and quickly looked away, nauseated. _Ugh. Creepy... _

Auron and Kimahri were the only other people who had seen Seymour smile and wink at the blonde blitzer. Auron 'hmphed' and Kimahri looked slightly repulsed – he placed himself, protectively, next to Tidus.

Kimahri made another vow. _Kimahri vow to protect Yuna and Tidus from Maester Seymour. _

Seymour frowned at the protective Ronso and turned his attention back to Yuna. _That Ronso could be a problem for me. _

"So, we meet again, Lady Yuna." He said in his soft voice.

"Y-yes?" She stuttered, sounding nervous.

"You look troubled." He observed. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Well..." Yuna turned her attention away from Seymour and looked at the closed gate.

"I see." He responded before walking towards the gate. Tidus and Kimahri shot muderous glares at the maester's retreating form.

Tidus suddenly grinned, Kimahri was puzzled by this. Tidus whispered something to the confused Ronso and pointed at a spot a short distance in front of Seymour. Kimahri smiled slightly. _Kimahri going to enjoy this very much..._

However, much to the blonde's surprise and annoyance, Seymour stopped just in front of the chest and appeared to change his mind about something - he beckoned a Crusader over to him instead and Tidus' eyes widened.

"HIT THE DECK!" He wailed and everyone except Kimahri, Yuna and Auron looked at him like he was nuts as he lay on the ground covering his head... until a loud explosion was heard - the Crusader had walked straight into the chest and had tripped on it.

Unfortunately for him and Seymour, that particular chest had contained no less than five grenades.

The guardians immediately fell to the ground, pulling Yuna with them, as a blue blur came flying straight at them, emitting a high-pitched squeal as it did so. A rather loud 'CRACK' was then heard as the squealing blur collided with the cliff face that had caused Auron pain earlier.

Tidus cautiously stood and then grinned ecstatically as he saw Seymour's body laying in a crumpled heap next to a very surprised looking Clasko who was waiting for Lucil and Elma to show up.

"That was _awesome_!" Tidus laughed and Wakka, Yuna and the Crusaders gaped at him in horror.

"Maester Seymour!" Wakka rushed forward, shoving past Tidus, and fell over another chest, causing the younger blitzer to crack up once again as the captain of the Aurochs ate a mouthful of dirt.

His improved mood was quickly dampened as Seymour pulled himself up, with nothing but a few scratches and bruises covering his unnaturally hairy body. The maester looked around in surprise and fear, trying to locate the source of the attack, but the only thing he saw where the chest had been was a Crusader who was lying motionless.

Apart from his leg, which twitched every couple of seconds.

"I'm fine. There's no need to be worried." The Guado wheezed and then coughed. He proceeded to limp over to the Crusader by the gate and whispered something into his ear that made the man's cheeks turn a bright shade of pink.

The maester turned and took a couple of deep breaths, wincing. "It is done." He then took a few steps forward and Tidus once again yelled out and dropped to the ground as another loud explosion cut through the air, accompanied by yet another high-pitched squealing noise...

**_This turned out so different to how I originally planned it... *sighs* Oh well, that's what I get for not updating this a lot sooner - I lost the original version of this chapter, so sorry if this doesn't seem as funny as you were expecting... Blame Seymour._**

**_Seymour: Me? *points at self* What in Spira's name did I do?  
Me: You know what you did.  
Seymour: *glares*  
Me: Tidus! I choose you! *grabs Tidus and shoves him in front of me*  
Tidus: Wha-? *sees Seymour and growls before charging at him with the Brotherhood*  
Seymour: O.O Eep! *runs away*_**

**_Uh, yeah, feel free to leave a review - even though I probably don't deserve one... Also, thank you to the reviewer who left the bomb suggestion ^^ I'll leave it to you guys - if you want me to carry on with this, then let me know, okay?_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter, and thank you so much for the reviews – I thought that people would've just forgotten about this fic... I was also happy to see a couple of reviewers from chapter 1 and 2 reviewing chapter 3. ^_^ That must mean you really like this to come back and review again after more than a year of waiting *sweatdrops* Anyway, here's chapter number 4! Disclaimer time! *grabs Tidus***_

_**Tidus: *sighs* xYunieluvsTidusx doesn't own Final Fantasy X or any of its characters. *looks at me* Happy?  
Me: What's up with you?  
Tidus: *glares and points at Wakka, who's holding a blitzball threateningly*  
Me: Oh, I see...  
KhAndTwilightFan15: *appears out of nowhere, brandishing a rolled up newspaper* Bad author for not updating! *whacks me with newspaper*  
Me: Ow! *hides behind Tidus* Sorry! I won't do it again!  
Tidus: *rolls eyes* On with the story. **_

**Chapter 4:**

"This is boring!" Tidus complained with a groan as the group traversed around the various rocky obstacles on Mushroom Rock Road. "Why aren't we kicking fiend butt like them?" He looked longingly over at a fight between a few Crusaders and a couple of Red Elementals... which abruptly ended as the Crusaders were hit dead on with quite a powerful fire spell.

"That's why." Auron strode past the blonde, being careful with his steps. "Guardians aren't supposed to intentionally lead their summoner into potential danger." He glanced over at one of the cliff edges where a Crusader was calling for help – he'd lost his balance after being hit with a fire spell and was now dangling from the edge.

"What? So you think we can't take 'em?" Tidus asked with a smirk, his arms folded behind his head as he ignored the Crusader's cries for help. "And anyway, Yuna doesn't have to get involved – I could probably take one of those things by myself!" He cockily stated, earning himself a rather exasperated sounding sigh from Lulu.

"Suit yourself." The legendary guardian shrugged. "But I'd rather you didn't – I promised your father that I'd look after you, not a pile of ashes." He watched as the Crusader began to try and pull himself up after being ignored by everyone.

"You should listen to Sir Auron." Wakka told the now disgruntled blonde blitzer, wandering dangerously close to a Giant Ochu. "He knows what he's talking a—AH!" He cut off with a yelp as he was swept off his feet by the Ochu after venturing too close, and he whacked his arm on something wooden as he hit the ground. "Why's it always me?" He complained as he sat up, glaring at a snickering Tidus.

"Quit complaining." Auron commanded as he moved past the fallen blitzer, and proceeded to stub his toe on the wooden thing Wakka's arm had hit during his fall. Instead of emitting a small cry of pain, or a string of curses, the legendary guardian stiffened and turned his head to direct a potent glare at a smirking Tidus. "You. In the lead." He ordered and the blonde wisely strode forward and fell into place as the leader.

"Got it, boss!" The blonde turned a little and performed a mock salute, a grin on his lips. "Now onwards to where the creepy maester awaits!" He proclaimed and the group marched after him, making sure that they followed his steps precisely to avoid contact with any wooden chests.

Wakka, Lulu and Yuna all frowned in unison at the term 'creepy maester', but didn't outwardly voice their complaints about it – after all, if it wasn't for Tidus' strange, unexplained ability to be able to see those potentially lethal chests, then there was the chance that they might not be here right now. It wasn't long before they reached a strangely shaped outcrop of rock that seemed to have some sort of machina elevator built right into it.

Something that deepened the frown on Wakka's face, which caused Tidus to roll his eyes.

Then came a brief confrontation with the two Crusaders from Besaid village – Luzzu and Gatta – which entailed Luzzu informing Wakka that it was he who convinced the blitzer's younger brother, Chappu, to join the Crusaders. This confrontation inevitably ended up causing a fight between a rage-fuelled Wakka and Luzzu who was now regretting his decision to tell the Aurochs' captain the truth.

"Yeah! Get 'im, Wakka!" Tidus cheered, grinning, as Wakka grabbed the bright-red-haired man in a rather powerful looking headlock.

"Gatta! Do something!" Luzzu managed to choke out, his face rapidly becoming a dull shade of blue-grey as the other man threatened to strangle him.

Gatta took a tentative step forward, but drew back again when Wakka turned his head to snarl a string of curse words and threats at him that he was unable to decipher, due to Wakka's accent being the strongest Besaidian accent known to all of Spira. It wasn't long before Luzzu passed out in the hold, and Tidus and Kimahri had to drag the blitzer away from the red-headed Crusader's unconscious form... which he was still trying to beat and choke the hell out of.

"Easy, Wakka!" Tidus tried to calm him, but received an unintelligible shout in response, making him flinch and then blink in confusion. "What did he say?"

"Something about ripping your head off." Lulu sighed quietly, shaking her head at the scene that had just played out, and moved around them to the elevator, where a stunned looking Crusader was stood.

Yuna hesitated for a moment, her eyes falling on Luzzu's motionless form for a few seconds, before turning her attention to Gatta. "Please, tell Sir Luzzu that I wish for him to go back to Besaid before he gets hurt... anymore than he already is." She performed the prayer and then hurried after Lulu, Auron, Tidus and Kimahri following and dragging a snarling Wakka along with them.

"What about _my_ safety?" Gatta questioned, making Tidus look back at him in surprise.

"Hey, you wanna fight, don't you?" He asked, confused, and the Crusader nodded. "Well, your safety's in your hands then – we've got nothing to do with it!" As those words left his mouth, the machina elevator the guardians and summoner were stood one began to ascend, taking them to the main scene of the battle that the Crusaders and Al Bhed were convinced would get rid of Sin for good.

Gatta frowned at the response he got from the blond blitzer, but shrugged it off and turned to head to his position. Unfortunately, he didn't possess the skill that Tidus had of being able to see the wooden chests and promptly tripped over one that contained a bomb fragment... which caused him to go hurtling over the edge of the cliff.

His scream cut off with a rather sickening gurgle and he would later be found impaled on a pointed, jagged outcrop of rock in the aftermath of the operation.

_**Not a very nice way to die for Gatta... Sorry about the wait for this chapter - I'm doing the best I can with my lack of internet and free time **_


	5. Chapter 5: RETURN FROM HIATUS

**_I'M FINALLY BACK FROM MY HIATUS! :DD_**

**_...I hope you guys don't hate me ^^" I can't apologise enough for not updating this sooner, but I've found a proxy server that lets me on this site, so hopefully I'll be able to update the fics on here on a regular basis. Hopefully. Also, I realised that this fic is turning into a parody more than anything o.O Are you guys okay with this? If you aren't let me know, alright? I couldn't help it having a bit of a parody twist to it though – I only ever meant it to be 3 chapters long ^^" Tidus! Get over here!_**

_**Tidus: What?! Holy crap you're back! *eyes widen***_  
_**Me: I know, big surprise, huh? Anyway, read me that disclaimer.**_  
_**Tidus: Sure. *clears throat* xYunieluvsTidusx does not own Final Fantasy X – Square Enix does.**_

**Chapter 5: Operation Mi'ihen**

"Uh... What's Wakka doing?" Tidus asked Lulu, raising an eyebrow as he saw the orange-haired blitzer hopping around, holding his foot and letting out a string of curse words.

Lulu sighed quietly. "He decided that it was a good idea to start kicking the machina." She shook her head as Wakka shouted an objection through his curses.

"Why?" Tidus was baffled – why the hell would someone wearing _open-toed sandals _think it was a good idea to go around kicking heavy pieces of Al Bhed machina?

"Chappu." Lulu murmured sorrowfully. "He left the sword Wakka gave him in Besaid... And fought with an Al Bhed machina weapon instead."

"That's got nothin' to do with it, ya?! I just hate those sacrilegious contraptions!" Wakka angrily shouted as he half-ran, half-hopped after a few Al Bhed, growling and shaking his fist at them.

"Wow..." Tidus shook his head before he and Lulu followed after Kimahri, Auron and Yuna, leaving Wakka to his own devices – the blitzer would probably give up on chasing the Al Bhed and rejoin them in a little while... still angry of course, but there wasn't anything they could do about that.

And that was exactly what happened. No less than five minutes later, a grumbling, limping Wakka made his way over to the group, who were patiently waiting to speak to both Maester Kinoc and Maester Seymour. It wasn't long before Tidus grew annoyed with the older man's muttering and cursing and told him to shut up.

The first maester to approach them was Maester Seymour.

Tidus didn't really try to listen to what the blue-haired creep was saying, due to the fact that he didn't really care and the fact that he didn't really like said creep. Try as he may to block out Seymour's soft voice though, he could still hear it.

"Uh... Isn't this operation against the teachings of Yevon?" Wakka nervously asked, interrupting the Guado. "Aren't you gonna stop them?"

"It's true. I should." The maester admitted and Wakka nodded enthusiastically. "However, I offer my support, not as a Maester of Yevon, but as a denizen of Spira. Both the Crusaders and the Al Bhed truly wish peace for Spira and I wish them well in their endeavour." He kept his gaze mainly focused on Yuna as he spoke, throwing the occasional glance at her guardians, growing slightly confused by Wakka's renewed grumbling. "I fully support the operation, and hope that the Al Bhed and Crusaders can defeat Sin... But even if they don't, it's still a small victory for Yevon and Spira."

"I'm sorry, but that's not something a maester should say!" Wakka blinked at the maester in surprise, his anger at the Al Bhed momentarily forgotten again.

Seymour shrugged as he turned to walk away. "Then pretend I didn't say it."

This caused Lulu, Wakka and Yuna to gasp in shock while Auron scoffed, Tidus rolled his eyes and Kimahri growled under his breath.

"What in the name of Yevon's goin' on?" Wakka's voice came out as an almost whimper as he watched the Guado-human hybrid saunter away, fear and confusion building up inside him.

"The maesters are corrupt." Auron bluntly stated before beginning to walk away, not really wanting to speak to Maester Kinoc – how that man had become one of the four maesters of Yevon was beyond him. However, luck wasn't on the legendary guardian's side and he bumped into the rotund man, who had a forced friendly smile on his face.

"I'd heard from Seymour, but I didn't know if we'd actually meet." The maester said as he wrapped his arms around Auron in an awkward embrace while Auron restrained the urge to seriously harm the man. "Good to see you, Auron! Ten years, is it?"

When Auron gave no response, Kinoc merely chuckled and released him. Tidus threw a confused glance at the short fat man, wondering who he was and how he got away with giving someone like Auron a hug – Tidus had tried that only once when he was a child. Once. He didn't really like to talk about it.

Lulu, noticing the blond's confusion, leant over and whispered into his ear. "That's Wen Kinoc, one of the Four Maesters of Yevon. He leads the warrior monks and also commands the Crusaders."

"Ah..." Tidus nodded, and was about to ask about the hugging thing, only to be interrupted by a Crusader rushing in. Tidus watched as the man just narrowly avoided hitting a chest by a few centimetres.

"All troops are ready to move at your command, sir!" The young man informed the maester, saluting.

Kinoc gave a casual salute in response. "Good. Dismissed."

The young man gave another salute before retreating back to where he had been before, helping set up a couple of the Al Bhed cannons. Well, he would have, but he'd been unfortunate enough to stumble into the chest on his way back. Tidus held his breath, preparing to hit the deck again if needed, but instead of a grenade or something else harmful being inside the chest, a small blue phial popped out of it. A potion. Tidus made a quick mental note to pick it up as Kinoc turned his attention back to the guardian in red.

"Tell me, Auron. Where have you been the last ten years?" He asked and the guardian grew noticeably uncomfortable.

"We don't have time for this now, do we?" Auron asked in response, referring to the fact that a battle was about to ensue between the Crusaders and the monstrosity known as Sin.

Kinoc frowned. "This plan won't work, you know that." Then he let out a quiet chuckle. "We'll just let them dream a little longer."

"What?" Tidus stared at the rotund man in surprise, unable to believe what he'd just said.

Before anyone else could say anything on the subject, or offer an answer to the shocked blond, a familiar figure suddenly appeared behind Kinoc and Tidus' shock was replaced with slight annoyance – did the blue-haired creep have to _everywhere_ they went?

**_That's it for this chapter – I didn't really know what else to put in here because I just kinda wanted to get it done for anyone who's still interested in this fic ^^" Let me know what you think and let me know if you want me to carry on. If you want, I'll try to make it a full blown parody, but I'm not making any promises, okay? I swear, though, that the next chapter (if there is one) won't take me months to get on here because I now have internet access, and that proxy server :3 _**


End file.
